Conversationalism
by Wondering What Breakfast Is
Summary: A word doesn't have to be said in order to convey a message. So instead, they watch each other and hear what they really mean to say. Tamaki and Haruhi, mentions of KyouTama. R&R?


_**A/N: For my very best friend in the whole wide world, Dibby. Happy birthday, love.**_

This is also based off of host chats mixed with real life, much like 'With Purpose', but a little bit lighter.

Inspired by 'Sleepless Night of the Eastern Country' from Touhou Project.

Enjoy.

xoxo

It's been a long time since they last had a decent conversation.

She sits across from him, legs crossed at the ankle, teacup delicately held in her hands. He sits tall and proud, fingers on the teaspoon, violet eyes alight. She speaks, going on about some ridiculous happening in her life. He listens to her every word intently, never missing a word. She speaks of her father many times, and of Mei and Renge like sisters.

And he's glad to hear about that. He likes hearing her stories now. She's become so much more exuberant lately, telling great tales of things that mean nothing to anyone else. He sits and watches her attentively, her expressions amusing in their own right. She's changed her hair, he notices. Black isn't all too flattering on her, but he finds the choice interesting.

She continues to relay this absurd tale. Renge, Mei, Ranka, and herself had all decided to go an amusement park for Mei's birthday, which ended with Haruhi in quite a state. Of course, the fact she had to share a bed with Renge rather than her dad really didn't help. Tamaki couldn't help but laugh. He'd heard Renge was a wild sleeper, and he knew Haruhi didn't move. The image of Renge's toes up Haruhi's nose was enough to make him chuckle out loud.

She asks how he's been, and how Kyouya has been faring. She's curious about his life, and she likes seeing his smile while he updates her with what's going on. He talks very fondly of his partner, of the craziness they've seen recently, and of their plans for their futures. Kyouya has delved into his work at full force, where Tamaki himself isn't quite sure of what he wants. He'd like to try out everything, but there's only so much he can do. There's not a lot of time before he moves away to gain experience.

He's moving in with her, just to see what life is like for the other end of the spectrum.

Kyouya wants him to move in with him, but they've had this planned out for a while, since Kyouya went away to a foreign school for a while. Tamaki needed someone, and Haruhi stepped up to the plate. She didn't mind at all, she just wants him to be safe and happy.

And they talk about that too, sorting out what they're going to do in a few months when he graduates. Both are beyond excited. This is every kindergartener's dream, having your best friend live with you. They're lucky that their parents are understanding.

Her cell phone rings, and it's one of the customers, asking her a question about a project. She briefly stops their discussion to answer it, with all the grace and finesse a host has. She says she's with an old friend, and the girl on the other line apologizes profusely. Tamaki can hear it through the phone. Haruhi smiles, and accepts it, but tells her not to worry. The Suoh grins at her, a knowing smile on his face.

She's always been very kind to everyone, whether she has the patience to be or not.

He pours some more tea, and she snickers a tad. He's still trying to host her, even when they're clearly done with that. She says this to him, and he notices what he's doing. He says it's just a force of habit, and she knows this is true. He's as debonair as ever, and just as excitable. Her little stories keep him in stitches, just like they always have.

She comments that if the other hosts were here, they'd be at each other's throats, trying to kill each other over some stupid remark, or over fiancés, or just over the fact they share the same air. He nods in reply, and grabs her hand. Originally, their disputes were very real, but she disappeared for a while, and once she came back, they became friends, then good, then better, then best. And now, they just play fight in front of everyone, but they the hosts and customers know better than to believe them.

The facade of being hateful is rather fun for them, as they never behave like that between each other. They laugh, they joke, they stay up all night talking about things that matter to only them, and occasionally, they fall in love.

They prefer things the way they are, but they can't say it's never happened.

She looks into the teacup, and remembers all of their adventures together, and it crosses her mind that maybe she made some of them up. He stares at her, watching her expression rapidly change, but knows not to worry. Her mind is one place he should never prod, even if his curiosity gets the best of him sometimes.

The heat from his hand returns her to reality, and she realizes how late it's become. He glances at the clock, and bolts up. She may have all the time in the world, but he has affairs of his own to tend to. As much as he hates it, he has to, and he will. So he leaves, and she sits there, smiling, and storing their conversation for another day's tale.

It shouldn't be too long before they have another conversation like that.

xoxo

_**Another A/N: For you, Tamaki, from your Haruhi.**_

Favourite line: "They laugh, they joke, they stay up all night talking about things that matter to only them, and occasionally, they fall in love."

I'm sorry it's short, but I like it. As long as she likes it, though, we're good.

Like it? Love it? Hate it? Review it. 3


End file.
